Installation of sinks in counters used in kitchens, bathrooms and other facilities can be time consuming. The different sink sizes and sink types available to the homeowner or commercial user today present challenges in efficiently mounting the sinks. The difficulties may be exacerbated by sinks with non-linear mounting edges.